One Shot 1 o Oubliettes
by Loren Az
Summary: Harry, et son trop plein de sentiments inexprimés. Hermione, une jeune fille désillusionnée. Une lettre pour apaiser un cœur. Le feu d'une passion oubliée. Il est peu judicieux de mêler tout cela dans une histoire, mais pourtant...
1. Oubliettes

En cette fraîche soirée automnale d'Halloween, la lune pleine et brillante semblait trancher la nuit, qui était d'une obscurité profonde depuis quelques jours, pour permettre à l'astre lumineux de former un cercle à l'halo flou, brumeux, dans le ciel couvert de nuages poussiéreux, ténébreux. Le parc était plongé dans une semi-noirceur, uniquement percée, à certains instants, par les rayons blanchâtres du satellite naturel, qui s'échappaient d'entre les plages de coton de charbon. La surface du lac s'illuminait sous certains des éclats lunaires. L'eau, quelque peu agitée par la présence des nombreux tentacules du calamar géant, se mouvait en douceur, créant des petites vaguelettes aux reflets argentés et une brise fraîche agitait tranquillement les feuilles du Saule Pleureur, dont les branches étaient inhabituellement calmes. Harry qui observait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre ce spectacle à la beauté immaculé et tentatrice, soupira faiblement, en posant une de ses mains sur le carreau crasseux. Une couronne de buée se forma aussitôt autour de ses longs doigts, la froideur de la vitre pénétrant par les pores de sa paume, soufflant un murmure de glace sur la chaleur humaine de son corps. Il se détestait. Il aurait dû être empli d'une joie pure et sans borne, suite à la mort de Voldemort, mais son bonheur n'avait été que passager. Un voile de tristesse planait sur son âme. En premier plan de son malheur, se trouvait les séquelles de la guerre. Les morts. Les pertes lourdes qui avaient affecté leur camp, les non-dits sur les conséquences. Alors qu'il entamait une huitième année, il ne cessait de remarquer les chaises vides, là où aurait dû se trouver certains de ses camarades. Il y avait comme un manque, une absence. Tout était finit. Plus de quête miraculeuse à accomplir, plus d'aventures rocambolesques. Bien sur, il y éprouvait là du soulagement, mais également un certain pincement au cœur. Son histoire, son destin extraordinaire, avait contribué à la construction de son amitié avec Ron et tous les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et, à présent, il retombait sur Terre. Sa vie allait devenir différente. Puis, en second lieu, une des choses qui ne cessait de le tirailler, de compresser ses poumons, c'était son cœur. Ou tout du moins, ce que lui faisait ressentir ce répugnant organe encerclé de veines gonflées de sang bleuâtre. Et pour être plus précis, le sentiment qui était né, il y avait quatre ans de cela maintenant, au creux de sa poitrine, lorsqu'il l'avait senti se blottir contre son torse, transie d'inquiétude pour lui. Cette scène s'était déroulée en quatrième année, lors de la première épreuve du tournoi de la coupe de feu, sous la tente des quatre champions. Elle avait alors jaillit des lourdes tentures, ses boucles caramels formant une auréole ébouriffée autour de son doux visage pâle, mordu par l'anxiété. Elle était emmitouflée dans un long manteau gris et son cou délicat était camouflé sous une épaisse écharpe en laine rouge et or. Des mèches folles, légèrement ondulées, s'entremêlaient avec complaisance devant son regard ambré. Des paillettes plus sombre, couleur noisette, striaient ses prunelles, provoquant une belle teinte qui donnait un air déterminé et intelligent à ce regard si vif. Et sans qu'il ait eut le temps de comprendre, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, enserrant la nuque du jeune homme de ses bras graciles, plongeant son nez dans son cou. Surpris, il l'avait d'abord machinalement réceptionné. Puis, son odeur musquée, quelque peu fruitée, avait effleuré son odorat, titillé ses sens. Harry avait perdu pied et il n'était revenu à la réalité qu'à l'instant où le flash perçant de Rita Skeeter les avait interrompus. Un court instant où l'inquiétude et l'affection de la jeune fille l'avait ému, touché. Le moment où tout avait basculé, où son cœur avait bondit. Et la réelle nature de ses sentiments l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Dans le dos, tel une vile traîtresse. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il se considérait comme un grand frère pour la jeune Gryffondor, il éprouvait un terrible amour fraternel envers elle. Mais, en fait, il n'en était rien. Non, il n'y avait rien de fraternel à ce qu'il éprouvait pour sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger.

D'un geste rageur, il se détourna du paysage lunaire et donna un violent coup de pied à sa valise défaite, qui traînait négligemment sur le parquet du dortoir des garçons. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi avec brio le rôle du bon copain. Il avait même aidé Ron à comprendre la brune et avait prodigué du réconfort à celle-ci lorsqu'elle avait été blessée par l'attitude du rouquin. Il s'était montré parfaitement compréhensif, faisant taire son amour grandissant pour la courageuse et brillante Hermione Granger. Mais, à présent, cette tâche devenait plus difficile. Il la voyait chaque jour, rayonnante, esquissant de discrets sourires timides à Ronald, drapée dans son innocence. Elle ne voyait pas que cela meurtrissait son être. Elle ne remarquait pas son absence de sourire. Et elle n'avait sans doute toujours pas apprit que son meilleur ami avait quitté prématurément le bal, organisé en l'honneur d'Halloween. Elle ne tarderait pas à s'en apercevoir, mais il n'était pas sure qu'elle veuille quitter le bras de son cavalier, Ron Weasley, uniquement pour le retrouver. Et lui, ne pouvait supporter une minute de plus la vision de ce couple si parfaitement parfait ! Sa mâchoire se crispa, une fossette creusa sa joue, ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses yeux s'assombrirent considérablement. Le non-dit de ses sentiments commençait fortement à lui peser. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids mort plombait son âme, qu'une pierre reposait au creux de son estomac vide. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Sinon, son crâne allait imploser. Alors, sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se précipita vers son sac de cours et déballa de l'amas de plis noirs son encrier, sa plume et plusieurs parchemins. Ensuite, il descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, vide d'encore toute présence, et s'installa rapidement sur une petite table de bois. Il allait disséquer son cœur et en faire sortir toutes ses émotions, pour les coucher sur papier. Peu importait s'il n'en ressortait pas indemne, si son organe devenait trop sec, dur, après cette opération, car il serait soulagée.

_« Hermione, _

_Je vais commencer ma lettre par de banals mots, mais, sache que si je t'écris ces quelques lignes, c'est parce que je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille. Ni le cœur, par ailleurs. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, il m'arrive un truc que je n'ai pas tout de suite compris. Mais, en quatre années bien sur, j'ai réussi à décomposer ce que je ressentais pour l'examiner. Et j'ai très vite compris. Nous avons passé une partie de notre vie ensemble, toi, Ron et moi. Et nous avons tous développé l'un envers l'autre des sentiments très forts, puissants. Pour ma part, je t'avais toujours porté un amour fraternel. Enfin, c'est plutôt ce que je m'imaginais. Mais… Je ne sais plus. Je n'arrive plus vraiment à m'accrocher à ces derniers lambeaux d'excuses pitoyables, ces voiles d'illusions finals. Dès que je te vois, j'ai le sourire au bout des lèvres et puis, ton rire s'accroche à mon âme et y fait résonner longuement son tintement mélodieux, me rappelant lorsque je me retrouve seul, que je ne le suis pas vraiment. A ta vue, mon cœur s'emballe et je ressens des choses… Des choses que je pensais inimaginables. Tu es présente dans mon esprit, constamment. Le soir, à l'instant où le sommeil m'emporte, c'est ton image qui m'accompagne. Et lorsque Morphée daigne me laisser reprendre le contrôle sur l'inconscience, c'est une fois de plus ton corps et ton visage qui apparaissent sur mes rétines. Mais, ne pense pas non plus que mes sentiments sont d'une pureté éclatante et innocente. Non… J'ai parfois, souvent, pour être franc, des idées qui me tournent dans la tête. Des pensées malsaines, des fantasmes brulants qui nous englobent toi et moi dans une bulle de désir ardent. Et je préfère encore taire ce qu'il se passe lorsque je songe à cela. Par respect au peu d'amitié que je ressens encore pour toi. Parce que, voilà… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Je ne te le dirais jamais. Mais, ce n'est pas de l'amour que je ressens pour toi. Non, c'est bien plus. Il n'y a pas de mots à mettre sur mes ressentis, il n'y a aucune phrase qui pourrait tourner convenablement tout ce que tu es à mes yeux. Je t'aime ? C'est bien trop faible. Et à présent, je me sens pathétique d'écrire cette lettre. Je sais bien que Ron occupe toute la place dans ton cœur et je ne veux pas le trahir, alors oui, je me sens vraiment minable d'avoir écrit ces mots. Bien qu'un peu soulagé. Pardonne-moi. _

_Ton pathétique ami, Harry. »_

_Harry se relit, son visage pâle trahissant son mal à l'aise. Les lettres manuscrites, retranscrites à l'encre noire, semblaient tâcher le parchemin jauni. Il était malade de ce qu'il avait écrit. Il faisait preuve d'une telle incorrection, d'une si violente obscénité, qu'il se détesta lui-même. Bien, évidemment, c'était dur d'exprimer correctement à l'écrit la passion dévorante qui le consumait, mais tout de même… Haineux, il s'empara du papier bosselé et le froissa entre ses mains, avant de le jeter en direction de l'âtre. La boule chiffonnée finit sa course dans un des piliers de marbre de la cheminée et retomba seulement près des cendres, évitant les chaudes langues de flamme de peu. Le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention et se laissa mollement tomber dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir brun, bordant l'antre brulant. Il passa son index et son pouce sur l'arrête de son nez, soulevant doucement ses lunettes, puis reposa ses bras sur l'accoudoir. Bercé par la lueur vacillante du feu orangé, il finit par s'assoupir. _

_Hermione, essoufflée, les prunelles pétillantes de colère, alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin de la piste et des tables, sur une des marches du majestueux escalier qui menait au dortoir. Faiblement, elle se laissa tomber sur son siège de marbre improvisé et elle poussa un doux soupir. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux, retenus en un chignon strict au début du bal, s'échappaient maintenant de la poigne de son élastique, pour retomber en un enchevêtrement de boucles brunes sur ses épaules et elle en replaça une derrière son oreille, distraitement, songeant à cette nouvelle soirée qui venait de passer. Pour tout dire, tout s'était passé d'une manière… Epouvantable. Une petite suite de détails insignifiants avait gâché ce soir d'Halloween, qui s'annonçait pourtant si merveilleux. _

_Elle était arrivée dans une robe bouffante, d'une teinte azurée, recouverte de voiles opalins. C'était un vêtement sublime qui lui avait coûté près de 30 gallions. Et pour une fois, elle se trouvait séduisante, enveloppée dans ce satin qui était une véritable caresse sur sa peau. Mais, lors de son premier slow avec Ron, celui-ci avait marché sur la longue robe, qui s'était aussitôt déchirée, ouvrant dans le fin tissu une longue zébrure jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Humiliée, elle s'était de suite retirée de la piste, pour aller s'installer à une table, d'où elle n'avait plus décollée durant deux heures. Cent-vingt minutes qui avaient parurent s'écouler longuement, les secondes s'égrenant avec peu de rapidité. Durant ce laps de temps, Harry avait tenté de lui arracher une danse, mais sa tenue ne lui laissait guère le choix. Alors, ne voulant pas exhiber sa jambe nue à l'ensemble des élèves, elle avait refusé. Depuis, elle ne l'avait pas revu. Ronald, au contraire, était venu lui présenter une énième fois des excuses, mais agacée, elle l'avait rembarré. Gêné et peiné, il s'était relevé précipitamment, s'était prit les pieds dans la chaise et sa biéraubeurre s'était renversé sur l'abdomen de la jeune fille, créant une large auréole brunâtre sur le vêtement. Au bord de la crise de nerf, des larmes de colère nichées au coin des yeux, elle lui avait hurlé dessus, de longs trémolos dans la voix. Après cette scène, le jeune rouquin était partit au bar et avait bu plus que nécessaire. Et c'était dans ces conditions qu'Hermione l'avait retrouvé sur la piste de danse, un peu plus tard, scotché à une silhouette d'anorexique, dévorant goulûment les lèvres de cette fille toute vêtu de rose. Elle était furieuse, chagrinée et elle se retrouvait à présent seule. De plus, audacieuse, elle avait décidé d'ajouter à sa tenue une légère touche de maquillage discret, qui à présent lui brulait les yeux. Oui, il n'y avait décidemment rien qui ne s'était passé comme prévu. Alors, elle se releva et, chancelante sur ses hauts talons noirs, retourna d'un pas vacillants à la tour des Gryffondors. _

_Elle arriva rapidement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Dans un souffle court, elle marmonna vaguement « Sucettes sucrées », le nouveau mot de passe plus qu'acidulé pour parvenir à la salle commune, mais le tableau ne pivota pas de suite. La Grosse Dame l'observa, de prime abord, avant de dire, en secouant d'un geste flou sa main :_

_- Ma pauvre enfant ; dépêchez-vous de vous reprendre en main, sinon vous allez finir en tant qu'épouvantail dans un champ à corbeaux ! _

_Hermione jeta un regard noir au portrait qui se hâta de pivoter, pour laisser place à la salle commune de sa maison. D'un geste vif, elle entra et, alors qu'elle allait monter les escaliers menant à son dortoir, elle aperçut un bras posé sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Doucement, elle s'approcha et elle découvrit Harry. Il était encore habillé de sa tenue de bal, bien qu'il soit un peu débraillé. Sa chemise blanche sortait de son pantalon de smoking noir et quelques boutons avaient sauté, laissant entrouvert le vêtement sur la fine peau pâle de son torse. Son blazer en velours sombre était ouvert et tiré sur ses épaules musclés, le col négligemment redressé. Ce costume semblait avoir été taillé à même son corps. Les yeux de la jeune fille passèrent au visage du Survivant. Tous les traits du jeune homme étaient détendus et un maigre sourire étirait ses lèvres rosies, comme si le rêve qui hantait ses pensées prenait une agréable tournure. Ses paupières étaient closes, sous ses lunettes, ses longs cils recourbés sur ses joues, camouflant l'émeraude brut de ses deux prunelles. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient ébouriffés. Quelques mèches sombres s'entremêlaient sur l'éclair rougeâtre barrant son front, ou pointaient vers le plafond. Il était très beau et un sourire ne put s'empêcher de s'épanouir sur le visage d'Hermione lorsqu'elle songea quel fantastique héros cachait cette apparence d'ange. Doucement, elle se pencha vers lui et effleura du bout de ses lèvres sa joue. Puis, elle se redressa et se retourna, lui faisant dos. Ses dents se plantèrent férocement dans l'intérieure de sa joue. Elle devait éviter de faire ce genre de chose. Elle s'était imposée cette règle ; pas de débordement d'affections. C'était son meilleur ami et elle ne voulait pas gâcher le lien qui les unissait. Même si, au fond d'elle, à cette idée, quelque chose se rebellait, protestait contre cette liberté bridée. Une douleur aigue transperça son crâne, la tirant violemment de ses songes. Alors, épuisée, elle se laissa tomber à terre, près du feu, veillant à ce que sa robe ne s'approche pas trop des lampées de flamme. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle s'enflamme et la soirée serait officiellement ratée. _

_D'un geste las, elle retira ses chaussures et les balança avec hargne à sa droite. Cette paire était un véritable instrument de torture. Un long soupir s''achappa de ses poumons, malgré elle. Par Merlin ! Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour recommencer cette soirée de zéro. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de l'halo noir formé autour de ses deux prunelles. Elle était si fatiguée… Puis, soudain, une petite boule de papier froissé retint son attention. Sans vraiment y faire attention, uniquement pour ses détourner de cette dépression passagère, elle déplia délicatement le parchemin jauni, s'attendant bêtement à trouver un devoir de potion truffé de fautes. Mais, elle reconnut rapidement l'écriture penchée et fine de son meilleur ami. Intriguée, souriante, elle débuta sa lecture. Lorsqu'elle comprit que ce message était adressé à elle, son sourire se fana quelque peu. Et au fur et à mesure que son regard balayait les lignes, elle devint plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Difficilement, elle déglutit. Le dos raide, assisse en tailleur, elle n'osait plus bouger. Est-ce que… Les mots serpentaient dans son esprit, s'insinuaient douloureusement dans sa compréhension, petit à petit. Les battements de son cœur devinrent irréguliers et elle se surprit à relire cette déclaration enflammée. Son sang battait à ses tempes, grondait à ses oreilles, et formait de vagues formes floues devant sa vision. Elle était chamboulée. Et son souffle devint court lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle, agenouillé dans son dos. _

_- Tu n'aurais jamais dû lire ça. Cette lettre aurait dû finir en cendres. Je suis désolé._

_Cette phrase fut un simple murmure, prononcée au creux de sa nuque, des lèvres effleurant le lobe de son oreille. Un délicieux frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune Gryffondor et une vague de chaleur la secoua, ses joues s'empourprant violemment dans une teinte cramoisie et son ventre se retournant sous le passage d'un petit millier de fourmillements. Elle releva vivement la tête et les fins cheveux d'Harry lui chatouillèrent la joue en une douce caresse. Ses mains se mirent à être agités de tremblements. Elle essaya de parler, mais seuls quelques balbutiements sortirent de sa bouche. Elle sentit alors le jeune homme baisser la tête contre son épaule et marmonner un vague « Je suis vraiment honteux. Et je suis qu'un con. Encore désolé. ». Puis, il lui saisit le papier des mains et le jeta dans l'âtre flamboyant. Le parchemin s'embrasa derechef, sous le hoquet surpris d'Hermione. Puis, il se redressa et sans ajouter un mot, se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il se sentait si mal ! Comment avait-il pu laisser une telle erreur arriver ? Elle devait le haïr, à présent. Il avait tout gâché. _

_Elle le sentait s'éloigner. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Brusquement électrisée, elle se releva et le rejoint à grands pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, elle entoura de ses doigts fins son poignet et le retint. Il arrêtât ses pas, mais ne se retourna pas, un pied sur la première marche._

_- Regarde-moi, Harry._

_Un souffle. Une simple supplique. Le concerné avala sa salive, avant de répondre à sa demande. Il plongea son regard tourmenté dans celui agité de la Gryffondor. Et il s'aperçut alors que des sillons noirs creusaient ses joues translucides et que sa robe était déchirée et sale. Mais malgré tout, elle était sublime. Ses grands yeux ambrés le détaillaient, des effluves de tristesse et de désir dans le regard et ses cheveux formaient de jolies boucles emmêlées, qui glissaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle était désirable et réveillait en lui des instincts primitifs qu'il aurait préféré faire taire. D'un geste tendre, il leva son pouce à hauteur de sa joue et pensa, durant un instant, tenter de retirer le maquillage qui avait coulé, mais il laissa finalement retomber son bras. D'une voix grave, rendue rauque par le whiskey pur feu qu'il avait avalé plus tôt, mais surtout par le désir qui venait d'apparaître dans ses entrailles nouées, il demanda :_

_- C'est de ma faute ? Est-ce que ces larmes sont de ma faute ? Putain… Je suis vraiment désolé._

_Ses paupières se fermèrent et sa bouche forma un pli mécontent. Hermione fronça les sourcils puis se rendit compte qu'elle ne devait pas être très jolie à voir. Alors, aussitôt qu'elle s'aperçut de ce fait, voulant faire taire la culpabilité du brun, elle s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur les joues d'Harry, où une légère barbe naissante repoussait déjà. Son corps n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sien, son souffle vint à la rencontre du sien. Il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, un éclat surpris dans les prunelles. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et avoua avec un petit sourire tranquille :_

_- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je ne dois pas être très agréable à voir. Et pour te répondre, oui, la mort de Voldemort est de ta faute, mais non, tu n'es pas l'odieux responsable de tous mes malheurs._

_Une ébauche de sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres d'Harry, face à la surprenante plaisanterie d'Hermione, mais il ne tenta aucun autre mouvement. Il resta immobile, se contentant de se délecter avec gourmandise de la chaleur corporelle de la jeune fille, trop proche de lui pour qu'il puisse rester parfaitement calme. Au bout d'un instant, remarquant qu'aucun mot ne semblait vouloir se résigner à sortir de la bouche de son meilleur ami, elle voulut retirer ses mains. Aussitôt, échouant quand à la maîtrise de ses sentiments déchaînés, le Gryffondor la saisit par les poignets et la tira vers lui. A sa grande stupéfaction, il comprit qu'elle se laissait faire. Les paupières de la rouge et or étaient mi-closes et elle le dévisageait entre ses longs cils. _

_Alors, avec douceur, lentement, il approcha son visage angélique du sien, lui laissant le pouvoir de se dégager à tout moment. Ses barrières s'écroulant, l'impatience renversant sa logique, Hermione se percha alors sur la pointe des pieds et alla écraser ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Abandonnant rapidement l'effet de stupéfaction qui l'avait saisit à ce moment-ci, celui-ci libéra les mains de la jeune fille pour aller positionner ses bras tout autour de sa taille, pour ensuite lui rendre son baiser avec plus d'ardeur encore. Une explosion de sentiments l'assaillit. Son cœur tressaillit. Bouffée de désir. Son pouls s'affola considérablement. Sa langue se faufila à travers les douces lèvres avides d'Hermione, leurs souffles se mêlèrent avec complaisance et délice. Déclinaison de la joie. Il lui dévorait la bouche, l'étouffait de ses baisers. Une brume nébuleuse semblait flotter autour du couple, les enfermant dans une bulle d'ardeur frénétique et dégénérée. Il avait faim du corps gracile de la Gryffondor, soif de la quintessence qu'offraient ses lèvres rosées, pressées contre les siennes. Il était habité d'un appétit insatiable. Il la voulait entière. Lentement, sans qu'il ne saisisse réellement comment il en était arrivé à ce niveau, il sentit la fermeture éclair de la robe de la jeune rouge et or glisser sous ses longs doigts pâles. Il sentit alors contre sa paume la douceur de la peau de sa tendre. A ce contact, tout son être s'embrasa. Véritable bûcher de désir, sa chair paraissait sur le point de fondre, face à l'intensité frappante de ses sentiments indécents. Le vêtement de la jeune fille coula de ses épaules, et alla s'affaisser sur le parquet de la salle commune dans un bruit mat. Hermione plaqua la courbe de sa poitrine et le creux de son ventre contre le torse d'Harry, et elle entrouvrit les yeux, plantant ses prunelles assombris par une myriade de sentiments dans les iris émeraudes de son partenaire. Puis, un faible cri s'échappa de sa gorge :_

_- Harry ! _

_Elle se mit alors à crier son prénom, avec plus de véhémence à chaque nouvelle appellation. Un vent puissant se mit à souffler, soulevant les boucles brunes d'Hermione et entremêlant les fins cheveux du brun. La brume se dissipa rapidement en des petits tourbillons de poussières argentées. Le visage de la Gryffondor se brouilla, se décomposa, comme si chaque minuscule parcelle de sa peau de nacre se transformait en un petit grain de sable. Et alors qu'Harry posait sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, la figure de celle-ci s'effondra, littéralement. Il s'émietta, avant d'être dissous par la soudaine bourrasque. _

_Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et ses cordes vocales vibrèrent en une note de stupeur et d'horreur. Un mince filet de sueur coula le long de sa tempe et son cœur affolé sembla soudainement s'évertuer à briser les os de sa cage thoracique. Il se sentait aussi à l'étroit dans sa poitrine, que dans son pantalon de smoking. Ses paupières clignèrent doucement et il releva enfin son regard. Hermione se tenait devant lui, son visage rayonnant, un large sourire creusant ses joues rouges. Sa robe de bal n'était pas déchirée, ni sale. En fait, ce n'était même pas le vêtement qu'il avait vu dans ses songes, remarqua-t-il. Et il comprit alors, dans un vif éclair douloureux de réalité pure, que ses songes avaient désiré lui offrir ce que sa conscience savait qu'il n'aurait jamais ; la jolie et courageuse brune. Par ailleurs, celle-ci se tenait devant lui et elle lui contait à quel point cette soirée avait été merveilleuse pour elle et qu'elle s'étonnait qu'il soit rentré si tôt. Il perdit vite le fil de ce monologue et ne supportant pas une seconde de plus ce corps perclus de bonheur, il se leva et souhaita une bonne nuit à la rouge et or, tout en ignorant l'étincelle qui hérissa le fin duvet de sa peau lorsqu'il effleura l'objet de tous ses désirs. _

_Il monta les marches une à une, mollement, le dos légèrement voûte, déçu d'être le héros de milliers de personnes, mais non son élu à elle. Elle le suivit du regard, la poitrine serrée, les veines enflammées par le poison du désir et de l'adrénaline. Et lorsqu'il fut complètement hors de sa vue, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, qu'il venait d'abandonner un peu plus tôt. Les cheveux en batailles, les iris fous et agités, elle bascula sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier en cuir. Entre ses doigts, elle serra la petite boule de papier froissé, contenant les sentiments du jeune homme, tandis que sa baguette roulait à ses pieds. « Il ne doit jamais savoir. Pour Ron qui tient à moi, à sa manière si délicate et maladroite, ainsi que pour Ginny, qui l'aime d'un amour réellement sincère. Il ne doit jamais savoir que j'ai prononcé ce ridicule mot d'oubli, pour ôter de sa mémoire le seul souvenir de notre étreinte brûlante. Oubliettes. » Et alors que ces pensées se consumaient dans son crâne en un maelstrom d'émotions et de doutes, les derniers volants opalins de sa robe bleue prenaient feu dans l'âtre rougeoyant de la cheminée._


	2. Petit mot de l'auteur

J'espère que mon petit One-shot vous a été agréable de lecture, car moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! J C'était ma première publication sur cette plateforme et j'espère qu'elle a été appréciée. Bien à vous, Fellington ! ^_^


End file.
